Han Ye Seul
Perfil thumb|250px|Han Ye Seul *'Nombre:' 한예슬 / Han Ye Seul (Han Hye Seul) *'Nombre real:' 김예슬이 / Leslie Kim *'Apodos:' Barbie Doll *'Profesión:' Modelo y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Angeles, California, Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 46 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Partners Park Dramas * Big Issue (SBS, 2019) * 20th Century Boy and Girl (MBC, 2017) * Madame Antoine (jTBC, 2016) * Birth of a Beauty (SBS, 2014) * Myung Wol the Spy (KBS2, 2011) * Will it Snow for Christmas? (SBS, 2009) * Tazza (SBS, 2008) * Couple of Fantasy (MBC, 2006) * That Summer Typhoon (SBS, 2005) * Nine Tailed Fox (KBS, 2004) * Breathless (MBC, 2003) * Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) Temas para Dramas *''Memory'' tema para That Summer Typhoon (2005) *''You Are Different'' tema para Nonstop 4 (2004) Películas *The Dog (2012) *Many A Little Romance (2011) *Monsters vs. Aliens como Susan Murphy / Ginormica (voz) (2009) *Miss Gold Digger (2007) Temas para Películas *''Make Me Shine'' tema para Miss Gold Digger (2007) Anuncios *'2011:'Cafe Bene con Song Seung Heon *'2010:' Bob *'2009: '''The presidential race Casting C1 *'2009: Vitamin Water V12 CF *'2009: '''Domino's Pizza- Hola Spain *'2009: Cafe Bene *'2009: '''LG Electronics Whisen air *'2007: Sinyoungwakoru *'2007: '''Doosan *'2007: 'Body Fit CF #2 *'2007: green tea a day *LG Household & Health Double Rich *Venus V Catch CF *Venus Wanna V CF *Venus Shine V CF *Clarins *Motorola mobile phones *Pizza Hut CF #1 *Pizza Hut CF #2 - con. Jo Han Sun *Pizza Hut CF #3 - con. Lee Wan *Pizza Hut CF #4 - con. Jo Han Sun *Lotte ice cream 'and' *Kenox CF #1 *Kenox CF #2 *Healthy Oligo CF Vídeos Musicales *Rain - Love Song (2010) *Wheesung - With Me (2003) Colaboraciones *Mighty Mouth feat. Han Ye Seul - Love Class (2009) *Shinhwa - Say It (2004) Reconocimientos *'2015 15th Hwajeong Awards:' Mejor Actriz Global (Birth of a Beauty) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja (con Joo Sang Wook) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Principales 10 Estrellas (Birth of a Beauty) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama Especial (Birth of a Beauty) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Female Lead Award - Drama de Planificación Especial (Tazza) *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor nueva actriz por "Miss Gold Digger" *'2008 45th Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor nueva actriz por "Miss Gold Digger" *'2008 45th Grand Bell Awards:' BMW Popularidad *'2007 43rd Baeksang Awards:' Popularidad *'2006 MBC Drama Awards:' Actuación excelente por Couple of Fantasy *'2006 MBC Drama Awards:' Popularidad *'2006 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor pareja con Oh Ji Ho en Couple of Fantasy Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Cerritos College, Cerritos High School. *'Aficiones: 'Piano. *'Especialidades: 'Canto y baile. *'Idiomas: 'Inglés y coreano. *'Religión: 'Protestante. *Comenzó su carrera como modelo en Corea del Sur después de ganar el Supermodel Contest de SBS en 2001. Bajo el nombre artístico de Han Ye Seul, hizo su debut como actriz en la popular comedia Nonstop 4 en 2003. Han rápidamente saltó a la fama, y renunció a su ciudadanía estadounidense en 2004 y se convirtió en un ciudadano surcoreano naturalizado para continuar estableciéndose en el entretenimiento de Corea. Sin embargo, sus actuaciones en Nine Tailed Fox en el 2004, y That Summer Typhoon en el 2005 recibió críticas pobres, con críticas desestimandola a ella como ante todo una modelo comercial y no una verdadera actriz. *Se ha confirmado que mantiene una relación con el rapero/productor Teddy Park desde mayo del 2013. * En el drama de Myung Wol the Spy hubo muchas controversias debido a que la actriz no se presento a las grabaciones debido a la sobre explotación y carga laboral que tenía afortunadamente regreso a las grabaciones pidiendo que se tuviera mas consideración con todos los actores y personalidad del medio artístico. * Fue una de las personas que la prensa maliciosamente involucro en el divorcio de Lee Ji Ah y Seo Taiji, a lo cual la agencia de la actriz negó rotundamente, aunque no fue la unica que salio manchada tras este escándalo. *En enero del 2015, el FSS incluyo a Han Ye Seul en una lista de personas que fueron culpables de haber violado la ley relacionada con la moneda extranjera al no informar de su adquisición de activos (tales como bienes inmuebles en el extranjero) a las autoridades pertinentes. Esto se refiere a un edificio comercial en el barrio coreano de Los Ángeles que Han Ye Seul había comprado en 2011, pero su agencia KeyEast emitio un comunicado que la omisión había sido un error técnico, porque Han Ye Seul había transferido la propiedad del edificio a una empresa en la que ella era el principal accionista y no estaba al tanto que ella debe reportarlo. *El 24 de octubre de 2016 se ha revelado que Han Ye Seul y el productor Teddy, que han estado saliendo públicamente durante casi 4 años, han roto su relación como resultado de sus ocupadas agendas. Una fuente de Kye East, la agencia de Han Ye Seul, dijo: “Ellos han decidido continuar apoyándose mutuamente como colegas”. *En abril del 2018, la actriz reveló que se había sometido a una cirugía para extirpar un lipoma pero, cuando el equipo médico utilizó el equipo de marcación en el tejido adiposo para extraerlo, se produjo una quemadura bastante grave; debido a que en ese momento no se había ofrecido una discusión sobre la negligencia médica ni compensación adecuada incluso después de dos semanas de tratamiento diario la actriz decidió compartir la historia junto con fotografías de la seriedad de la quemadura en redes sociales lo que generó una gran controversia. CHA Medical Center , el hospital donde la actriz Han Ye Seul se removió el lipoma y fue víctima de negligencia médica , respondió a su actualización de las redes sociales culpando al centro por no dar seguimiento a sus acciones en un comunicado oficial explicando: "''Han Ye Seul se sometió a una cirugía para que le quitaran un lipoma el 2 de abril. Para asegurarse de que no quede ninguna cicatriz, nuestro personal quirúrgico cortó y eliminó el lipoma, ubicado donde iría la correa de brassier, pero en el proceso, se desarrolló una cicatriz circular de quemadura en el proceso. El área afectada está en el lado de su cuerpo, debajo de la axila izquierda. Estamos probando cirugía plástica y otras opciones de tratamiento para asegurarnos de que se cure perfectamente. Tan pronto como se produjo el problema, nuestros profesionales médicos, incluido el centro de quemados y el centro de cirugía plástica, han estado trabajando para tratar la herida. Han Ye Seul viene a ver a los médicos todos los días para recibir el tratamiento adecuado. Estamos proponiendo una compensación de acuerdo con la magnitud del daño dejado por la lesión de la paciente después de que se trate. Tan pronto como el centro se dio cuenta del problema, le ofrecimos indemnización a Han Ye Seul en consecuencia después de que se trató la herida y se determinó la gravedad del daño. Estamos trabajando con ella para descubrir cómo podemos compensarla por las pérdidas" *La actriz se movió de la agencia Key East a Partners Park en julio de 2018. *En 2018 la actriz lanzó su propia linea de ropa “Fondement" a trevés de Partners Park, ella misma es directora creativa de su linea de ropa. El nombre, "Fondement", es una palabra francesa que significa base o fundamento. La marca incluye estilos que son prácticos y que no representan un alejamiento significativo de los elementos básicos, pero al mismo tiempo son modernos y elegantes. La actriz participo en todos los pasos del lanzamiento de la marca, desde la elección del nombre hasta los materiales, tamaños y diseños para su ropa. La primera colección se bazó en un look "Daily-athleisure": ropa diaria y ropa deportiva diseñada para la gente moderna. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil (nate) *Instagram *HanCinema Galería HanYeSeul.jpg Han Ye Seul.JPG Han Ye Seul2.jpg Han Ye Seul3.jpg Han Ye Seul4.jpg Han Ye Seul5.jpg Han Ye Seul8.jpg Han Ye Seul9.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Partners Park